Blake and Ruby in Reign of the Ladybugs!
by Thought Control
Summary: My submission for ladybug week hope you enjoy (R&R plz)
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug day 1: Change of pace

Between Blake and Ruby books were one of the major thing the two girls had in common, but the reading material was bit different! Blake loved Ruby, but she never really understood what her lover saw in those comic books (especially "X-ray and Vav"). Sure, they read Novels together, but comics were not in Blakes taste. The Faunus had to ask, what was so great about comic books what were their appeal to Ruby. "Ruby?" Blake began as she saw her crimson lover once again reading an "X-ray and Vav" comic.

"What… what's so great about comics?" As she asked that Ruby silver eyes lit up and her smile went supernova, Blake was starting to think that perhaps this was a bad Idea. "What's great about them? Everything! Not only do you get an awesome story but also awesome art check it out!" Ruby rushed to Blake with her issue and showed her the pages of her book. Blake was impressed with the art, how they artist conveyed the emotions of the characters and the action in each panel. "this is pretty good" Blake said with a smile. "They sure are" Ruby responded, "I love reading novels with ya Blake, but I just can't help but read a great story with awesome pictures!" Blake could only smile as she remembered Ruby telling her how she loved stories about heroes fighting for justice and with her love for art it only made sense for the younger girl to enthralled with the books, and of course Blakes curiosity was peaked! "Say Ruby can I burrow some comics?" Blake asked and was answer with ruby's smile. "Sure um… here you might like this one!" Ruby handed Blake a comic entitled "Shadow Claw" which displayed a shadowy figure who appeared to be wearing three-pronged claw gauntlets, Now Blakes curiosity was at its highest, so high so could hear Yang say, "Careful Blake, you know what they saw about curiosity and cats". "Shut up Yang" thought Blake as she opened the book and began to read.

Blake was soon infected with the Comic bug as she read though the story of a cat faunus princess moonlighting as a hero, fighting an evil secret organization bent world domination. The comic really resonated with her, A noble warrior fighting for peace and protecting her people plus it the love interest was a human woman who seemed to be hiding something. "it's almost like "Ninjas of Love" she thought to herself. As see finished the one she went to another and another until there were no more. Blake was officially hooked on comic books.

The next day Ruby wanted to ask Blake what she thought of the comic she recommended, "Ruby when's do new comics come out" But Blake beat her to the punch. "I take it you liked Shadow Claw?" Ruby asked. "Yep" Blake responded, "So when do are the new releases?". "every Wednesday Ruby answered. "Oh, so tomorrow great then I can see what happens at the end of this arc" Blake said with a smile. "Well that issue is the newest so the next one will come out next month and I really don't know when next month". After hearing what Ruby said Blake looked at the comic than at Ruby, "but I need to know what happens next… now!" Blake said while holding the comic in a tight grip. "well there are back issues" attempted to calm her girlfriend but only seemed to excite her even more! "Really! do you have them! I need to know more about Shadow Claw! Her other adventures!" Blake said, millimeters away from Ruby's face with a huge eager smile on her face. "I don't have any but I sure the comic book store will have so-"Ruby was then cut off by Blake taking the younger girls hand and running down the hall of the dorm "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" the only thing Ruby could think was how she may have created a monster!

 _A/N: This is not really my first fan fiction, but it is my first in participating in an event like this and I'm sure they are Grammatical errors I know there are so please pull your punches. Anyway, more to come for LB week hope you enjoyed this story and the others soon to come thx for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug week day 2!

Blake Belladonna: huntress by day, huntress by night, as well as a novelist on the side. Today was not one of her best as she had to explain to her editor (she faced monster and super villains before and yet that woman scares her the most) why her early drift to her latest book was late.

"that stupid computer" she said under her breath as she got out of her car and headed to her apartment. Yes, her computer, the machine which had the tendency to crash and threaten to lose her files, was the cause of her bad day. A day that she was looking forward to. "I still have the night" she thought as she enters her apartment she has been sharing with her longtime girlfriend, Ruby Rose, yes today was her Birthday.

Ruby Rose never forgot her birthday and always knew how to make it amazing. As Blake open the door and entered the apartment she looked down and saw a trail of rose petals. She began to follow the petals which appear to head to the kitchen, she can taste the cooked salmon which Ruby would most likely prepare but as she got closer she smelled… nothing. She finally entered the Kitchen expecting a romantic dinner but got instead her girlfriend… in a red hoody and yoga sweat pants… eating a bowl of cereal while watching (ugh she thought) "cute" puppy videos on her scroll.

"Uh, Ruby… hey!" Blake greeted her girlfriend who greeted back. "Hey beautiful, how was the meeting with the monster" ruby asked. "Well I got an extension so that's good, honestly I rather fight a Basilisk with my hands tied behind my back then deal with that woman" Blake said feeling relived about the extension her editor gave her and when Ruby chuckled, it made her feel more relaxed but brought up the question about the "best night ever" as Ruby would call them. "Hey Ruby, um about the petals…" Blake began to ask but got her answer quickly. "Oh yeah I when I got home I had to use the restroom really bad" Ruby said with an awkward smile. "Oh, Okay well… I'm going to put my stuff away so…" Blake said. Ruby responded with a simple "uh huh" as she continued to eat her cereal and which her videos.

As Blake walk down the hall she could see petals head into the restroom and then a thought. Blake began to wonder and smiled to herself. "maybe just maybe" Blake thought "oh Ruby you're a silly girl". Blake open the restroom door only to find it dark, no romantic candles or hot bubble bath prepared for her none in the slightest. She turned the lights hoping there was a surprise but no. "I guess she really did had to go" Blake thought sadly and headed to the shared bed room. As Blake opened the door saw something that gave her a wonderful surprise. A brand-new computer sat upon the bed with a red bow tie on it. Blake then felt someone jump on her back, arms snake around her, and an angelic voice whisper in her ear "now you didn't start to think I would forget my girlfriend's birthday, would you?" Blake turned around and pulled Ruby into hug and kissed her, "Ruby I love you but please don't tease me like that" the two lovers giggled as they went to the kitchen to cook and eat a romantic cooked salmon dinner. "Yep best night ever" Blake thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug day 3: Family meet ups can be embarrassing

It was bound to happen. They knew this day was coming. The meeting of the parents. Oh, they were excited for it but… If it weren't for an incident between Qrow and Kali, then things could be going a bit smoother. The Incident happen a while ago, before Qrow knew about Ruby relationship with Blake when the couple went to Menagerie. Qrow had wanted to check in on his niece so he disguised himself as a crow as soon as he arrived.

 _ **Flashback start**_

 _It was a picturesque day in Menagerie, Ilia was walking down the road after having a nice lunch at the city square. "Hey Ilia" an off-duty guard called out to her "how's it going". "Going good boys how about you- "interrupted by a caw, Ilia looked up at the crow. "What's the matter Ilia?" asked another guard. Ilia answered with a concerned look, "crows aren't indigenous around here… I think there's gonna be trouble come on!" Ilia and the off-duty guards then ran after the bird as it headed towards the Belladonna manor. Kali walking down the hall, greeting a passing maid notices an odd bird outside the window. "is that a crow" Kali wonders, she then notices a pen on the floor most likely dropped by the passing maid. As she bends to pick the pen up she then feels eyes on her, but her thoughts are interrupted by a young girl's voice. "Afternoon Miss. Belladonna" greeted Ruby Rose "you okay?" Oh afternoon dear and yes I'm fine" Kali replied "just felt as if… lecherous eyes were on me". "Huh" Ruby gave a curious look. "Again, dear its nothing so you a Blake are heading into town?" "yep she's giving me a full tour plus she said there's a weapons shop that will make my jaw drop!" Ruby said barely containing her excitement. "We're also gonna get lunch that has the best seafood and bake goods" Blake add as she walked up to join her mother and girlfriend._

 _Kali chuckled and bid the girls good bye hoping they enjoyed themselves. Blake then looked at her Girlfriend, "well ready to go my rose?" she asked. "ha ha ha, yes I am" Ruby answered. The two girls then lean into each other two share a kiss but as they got closer they were the split apart by an unshaven man. "WHOA WAIT WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Qrow asked franticly. "Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby asked surprised by the unannounced visitor. "What's going on here" Kali reentered the scene curious of the noise. "I knew it, there is an intruder here" Ilia burst though one of the doors that into the hall followed by several guards as well as Ghira. "Who is that man!" the large man demanded. Ruby stepped in to calm the situation, "Ah that's my uncle! He can turn into a bird! It's okay". The guards began to murmur until Kali spoke "so you were the bird outside the window… that explains the lecherous gaze I felt". This caught Ghira's attention "WHAT?!" the large and now intimidating man barked as he now looked at Ruby's uncle. "That's your WIFE!" Qrow answered completely shocked. Everyone was quiet, the only one speaking was Qrow who was now nervous as a very angry Ghira was now stomping toward him "okay let's calm down, heh heh *gulp*" Qrow begged. Everything did calm down as Qrow was given a Black eye._

 _ **Flashback end**_

The Belladonna's, Qrow, and Taiyang now sat at a dinner table in a restaurant in awaked silence, Qrow, Tai, and Ruby at one side and the Belladonnas on the other. Qrow decided to start the conversation "Hey Mrs. Belladonna…. Uh… long time now see?" Ruby faced palmed. "Mr. Branwen" Ghira intercepted "you can turn into a bird… you do know cats like to catch and EAT birds?" Blake faced palmed. "Ghira that was uncalled for!" Kali scolded her husband for his remake while Taiyang looked confused. "uhh did I miss something here?" Tai asked. "it's nothing Tai" Qrow answered. "So, did you raise Ruby together? If you don't mind asking" Kali asked hoping she wasn't offending the two men "yep just us two" Taiyang answered with a smile. "Well you two are great fathers. See Ghira you had nothing to worry about!" "wait a minute" Qrow said wondering what Kali was implying. "Of course, you have nothing to worry about! Ruby is a wonderful and prefect angel" Tai responded with a proud smile. "Oh, I know she had two fathers who love her very much! So, I must know how did you two meet?" Kali asked now curious about the relationship between Qrow and Tai. "hold on" Qrow tried to interject but Tai continued. "Oh, he's my brother-in-law, I was married once!" Kali then made a curious face "so you left your wife for her brother?". "I guess you can say that…" Tai's eyes went wide "wait do think we… Qrow and I are…" "I didn't think you were" Ghira responded as he drink from a glass of water "Oh no we're not… we're straight… and we have nothing against gay marriage for the record! We completely support Ruby dating your daughter heh heh!" Tai said nervously. Tired of the awkward talk the two girls (as if they could read each other's mind) Got up at the same time. "I got to go to the bath room" ruby said followed by Blake who used the same excuse.

Now in the waiting section of the restaurant Ruby sat down on the couch. "This could've gone better" Ruby said exhausted from the meeting of the families. Blake started to reassure her lover sitting next to her. "its fine Ruby, sure it started rocky but that why we're here. So, our folks would get to know each other better. I'm sure they find some common ground, something that they both love and share it". Ruby looked up at Blake agree with what she said. "you're right, I'm worried about nothing. They're going to find something they both like and then BOOM friends" The girls then heard familiar laughter coming from the table they were sitting at, looked at each other with smiles and headed back. What they saw was a welcoming sight. Their parents laughing with each other while looking their scrolls! Ruby curious of the commotion began to ask "hey guys what's so funn-" But stopped when she head the audio from the scroll. "I'm mah big giwl now" a toddler Ruby can be heard saying from the scroll. "Yep that's her first time using the potty all by herself" Tai explained proudly to Kali who complimented the child in the video "Oh she is just adorable". Ruby enthusiastic smile turned into an embarrassed and horrified frown, her face turning redder than her cloak and namesake combined. "Ruby it's okay they just baby-" but Blake was interrupted by her father with his own baby videos of her. "You have to see this, Blake starting a fight with a stray cat!". It was Blakes turn to feel the embarrassment and horror that Ruby was now feeling. "My fish! Not yers mahne!" the audio can be heard saying. "Haha that hilarious" Qrow said as he watched the child holding a fish like a big stuff bear while trying to shoo away a cat with her foot. "I know right?" Ghira agreed with Qrow as the four adults watched more embarrassing videos of their children. The two girls were right, their Parents did find something in common, embarrassing their kids.

A/N: hope you like this one! (was gonna spend an hour on it, ended up spending two… no three one it!) anyway on two the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug week day 4: Only in dreams

Blake is here, and she is dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Ruby watched her once troubled team member enjoy herself, yet she began to wonder why wasn't she happy. Ruby smile faded as she watches Blake laugh with Yang and Sun. "Why does it hurt" she wondered, she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she did. Ruby quietly left the dance hall and exited the building entering the balcony unaware of the concern eyes on her.

Ruby stared at the moon alone while lost in thought. "It's really beautiful isn't?" Ruby was brought out of her thoughts by a sweet voice she knows so well. Ruby turned to see Blake, basked in the moonlight in the dress she chose for the dance, Ruby can only think one word to describe her at this moment "beautiful". "Yeah it is" Ruby answered as she looked back at the moon. "Ever wondered why it's like that?" Blake questioned joining her friend in staring at the moon. "I heard it was epic battle between super beings, fighting over Remnant" Ruby said remembering something from Remnant mythology. Blake chuckled "that's sounds kind of silly if you think about it". Ruby snickered with snort "yeah… it does"

After a few seconds Blake turned towards Ruby with a concern look. "Are you having fun" Blake asked. Ruby turned to her and replied "of-of course heh heh are you?" Blake smiled "I am". "That's good" Ruby was glad that Blake was feeling better but there was something that she herself was feeling that made her… sad. "Has anyone asked you to dance yet?" Ruby turned to Blake then looked down with a sigh "no". "That's hard to believe" Blake said, "you look beautiful in that dress". The compliment made Ruby heart skip a beat, warmth was spreading into her checks, no one (other then her sister) had told her she was beautiful. Ruby wanted to respond but Blake spoke first with a smile, "hey do you want to dance?" Ruby mind almost shut down, she can only mutter silly "uh huh". "C'mon" Blake took Ruby's hands into her own and the two began to sway. The feeling of sadness of emptiness was soon lifting, Ruby was happy, enjoying herself. She looked into Blakes golden eyes and smiled, "If this is a dream than I don't want to wake up" she thought but as if she was a mind reader Blake responded, "I'm sorry Ruby but… you have to" Ruby Looked up no longer seeing Blake's wonderful smile but a sad look on her face. And then Ruby woke up.

It was the same dream she's been having for the past couple of nights since the dance. Ruby got out of bed and headed to grab a glass of water. As she was returning to bed she looked at Blake sleeping form… basked in the moonlight. "She's so beautiful" Ruby thought, memories of her dream still fresh in her mind. Ruby walk towards Blake, eyeing the cat faunus moonlit features, her eyes, nose, and finally her lips. She than kneeled next to Blake and move her face closer to the. Tears began to form as Ruby leaned in closer to Blakes lips, closer and closer ever quietly closer and closer and clos-

Blake awoke (yet still half asleep), feeling someone was in her presence. She wondered but figured it was her imagination and went back to sleep, too tired to notice the rose petal trail leading from her bed to the other side of the room. Ruby hid herself under the covers, peeking to see If the girl of her affection was back to sleep, she was. As Ruby was sure she turns and went back to sleep herself. With tears running, she then thought to herself "At least I can dream".

 **A/N: so, if this story sounded familiar to you its because I wrote this story for Tumblr (thght-cntrl anyone? no, no, no? okay than). Anyway, what's different from this story and the other (if you didn't know) is the dream sequence that's all. So please R &R if could, and I hope you like this story**

 **Next time: Shadow Claw Begins (well not really lol) \/,, peace**


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug week day 5: Raise of Shadow Claw

Ruby Rose, rookie journalist for the Vale Times, has no idea what's she doing here. Well she knows WHY she's here, her job, but why was she chosen to cover the story is beyond her. It was a gala ball for a fundraiser and every influential, wealthy, and beautiful person was here. Heiress Weiss Schnee, actor Neptune Versailles, fashion model Dew Gayl, award winning musician Flint Cole, they were all here looking amazing and here she was, in a dress she bought a strip mall. Velvet (her photographer friend and co-worker) had offered her a get her dress from her fashion designer friend Coco (who was also at the gala), unfortunately there wasn't time.

Thoughts of leaving early has running though her mind but then she saw… her. Princess Blake Belladonna of Menagerie walking in. Ruby was dumb founded when she saw her. Beautiful wouldn't be enough to describe her. It's was then the woman noticed Ruby. "Epp" was the only thing Ruby could say as the beautiful princess walk up to her. "Ruby? Ruby Rose?" still shocked Ruby Answered "GAH YOU KNOW WHO I'M!". Blake chuckled "Of course, I was a foreign exchange student at beacon high remember?" "GAH HOW COULD I FORGET THAT" Ruby exclaimed still shocked now that the most beautiful person in Remnant would remember her! "So, what brings you here?" Blake asked. Ruby started to stutter "W-well y-you knooow… I'm a reported for the Vale Times and…" "here to cover the Gala?" Blake asked, "and you need an interview with the organizer, which is me". Ruby released her breath she was holding "yeah and… wait, You're the organizer?" Blake laughed and pointed to a banner which read "Belladonna life Aid Charity Event". "Oh yeah I suck at my job… so uh uh about that interview?" Ruby was failing to sound professional. Blake, with a seductive look, gave Ruby her answer "How about tomorrow, over dinner?" Ruby cheeks heated up "are you asking me out… on a d-d-d-date?" Blake smiled "am I?" and with that Blake left followed by woman in a pony tail giving her a business card. Ruby looked at the card then towards Blake and shouted, "YES THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

 **The next night**

A young woman sat in front of a computer monitor wearing a set of headphones with a microphone attached. "I can't believe they're on the move now. I HAD A DATE WITH MY HIGHSCHOOL CRUSH TONIGHT" the voice shouted though the headphones. "I'd be more worried at what your father would say if he found out about you wearing the suit" The woman behind the monitor said. "I don't have a choice Ilia; the White Fang are on the move and if the they're there, then he's going to be there. This might be our only chance" Ilia sighed "I still think we should leave this to the cops Princess. Alright looks I got feed on you, you ready your highness?". Blake, on top of a building wearing a Hi-tech black body suit with what appeared to be three blue claw marks on her chest, put on a black mask concealing her face with similar blue claw marks across the face. "Ready!" she said and jumped off the building, launched grappling hooks from her gauntlets and began to swing from building to building to the location where the White Fang would meet.

Ruby couldn't believe what she just did. When Weiss Schnee called and informed Ruby what might be a shading business dealing between her company and a terrorist organization was going down she knew she had to cancel her once in a lifetime date with Princess Belladonna. So here she was now hiding in an under construction high rise at the top floor. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee power company, had come to believe that the company she will inherit one day, was up to something criminal and there was no way that she was going to own a company affiliated with crime. She talked to Ruby during the gala the previous night about what she believed what was happening and would call her with more info which she did. Ruby tried to call Blake to cancel but all she could do was leave a message and hope they could rescheduled.

Ruby waited and waited until she saw it. She watched several men in business suits (most likely from the SPC) and several men in military outfits and white mask. Ruby instantly recognized the second group as the White Fang. Soon another figure who appears to be wearing a black trench coat and wearing a white bull like mask appeared. "So, shall we get down to business Toro?" one of the Business men asked while Toro answer "yes lets". I Think I'm way over my head here" Ruby thought.

Ruby began to take a recording on her phone of the meeting until the lights went out. "GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON QUICK!" one of the men shouted. When the lights came back on several White Fang troops were down and standing above them was a woman in a black suit. "Shadow Claw" Toro said through gritted tooth, "S-S-Shadow Claw?" A business man said in fear, "Shadow Claw" Ruby whispered in awe. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, TAKE HER DOWN!" Toro ordered his remaining men as the SPC men began to scrabble way. Shadow Claw was easily dispatching the troops but before Toro was about to join the fray, he spotted Ruby and thought of a better plan.

As the last troop fell to the ground Shadow Claw turn towards Toro who now held a hostage. "Ruby NO!" Shadow Claw thought. Toro started to walk backwards towards a window with Ruby in tow. "I'm getting sick of this Claw" Toro looked back out the window of the high raise, then back at Shadow Claw. "So, let's play a game of… CATCH" With that said, Toro throws Ruby out the window and runs. "NO!" Shadow Claw exclaims. She runs and jumps out the window catching Ruby. As the Two fell Blake reassured Ruby "It's going to be okay Ruby just hang on" Ruby gave Frightened "uh huh". Blake Launches a grabbing hook from her gauntlets which latches on to the wall and the two swing to safety (with rather a hard landing) in any case the two were now safe. Once on the ground Ruby, catching her breath, began to thank her dark hero "thanks Shadow Claw I was so" Ruby then stop gave her hero a curious look "wait, how do you know my name?" Shadow Claw tried to give an explanation, but ruby removed her mask "BLAKE!" Ruby shouted. "Not so loud" Blake tried to calm down Ruby. Ruby smiled "take about a first date" Blake chuckled "yeah um I'll say". "Oh, and uh your secret is safe with me!" Ruby said. "With you I think it is" Blake responded. "besides it's not like anyone would believe me anyway and…" "Ruby?" Blake interrupted "how about we head home?". "Sounds like a plan to me" Ruby agreed. "HOME MY FOOT! I THINK YOU TWO NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Ilia screamed in to the head set. "We have first aid at home and besides I can't really go to the hospital dressed like this now can I" Blake said. "Huh" Ruby looked up at the Blake who smiled and said, "It's nothing". She then helped up Ruby and as the two began to walk Ruby asked "oh where's your Shadow car?! Blake look at her with a surprise and curious look "My what?"

 **end**


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug week day 6: Worlds apart

 **Ruby:** when first met I had to admit I felt something special.

 **Blake:** When we first met I saw something special.

 **Ruby:** I was so nervous around you.

 **Blake:** I felt like I was intimidating you.

 **Ruby and Blake:** maybe that's why we rarely talked.

 **Ruby:** But I wanted to connect to you.

 **Blake:** But it felt like we we're drifting away.

 **Ruby:** Some invisible force pulling us apart.

 **Blake:** Driving a wedge between us.

 **Ruby:** Then you ran

 **Blake:** I never should of ran

 **Ruby:** and again.

 **Blake:** I should have turn to you first, but… I was scared.

 **Ruby:** I felt like a failure.

 **Blake:** I never meant to hurt you.

 **Ruby:** It felt like we're drifting apart even further

 **Blake:** It felt like we we're worlds apart

 **Ruby:** when you came back with an army, I was lost for words

 **Blake:** you looked proud of me which filled me with even with more confidence.

 **Ruby:** but

 **Blake:** but

 **Ruby:** after all was said and done

 **Blake:** I had to talk to you

 **Ruby:** If the universe was so against us coming together

 **Blake:** then it's going to have to fight hard to keep us apart

 **Ruby:** we met in secret

 **Blake:** under the moon

 **Ruby:** and we talked

 **Blake:** you held so much in, so pain and when you talked it was like a floodgate opening. And I felt it.

 **Ruby:** I told you how I felt I failed as a leader, how I couldn't keep my team together but then you said

 **Blake:** _"Ruby it was because of you that I was able to bring reinforcements, to try and take back the White Fang. I thought about what you would do! And with Sun and Yang's help I was able to do the right thing and… me running was… my fault."_ Then you looked at me with a pained looked, eyes drowning in tears and said to me.

 **Ruby:** _"But… I know what I'm about to say is selfish but… I should've been the one you should've turned to… I should've been the one who talked you into going to the dance, to hear all your troubles and help you feel better, ME, but… am not Sun or Yang. I'm just a… a… stupid kid. I'm not just saying this because am the team leader and your friend but because… I love you". I_ couldn't stop myself from making a bigger fool of myself, then you said.

 **Blake:** _"Ruby I don't deserve you… but I need you in my life… now more than ever. Sun and Yang are like family to me but you're different. When I dream, I dream of you chasing the darkness away, being my light and giving me the confidence to face my past head on. Ruby, you gave me something I thought I lost along time ago and that was hope, I want to believe again, so that's why I believe in you. I want to protect your dreams and help achieve them but like I said… I don't deserve you"_ then you took my hands into yours and looked me in my eyes

 **Ruby:** beautiful gold

 **Blake:** Beautiful silver

 **Ruby:** _"Don't say that. You have no idea how strong you are"_ then you made a promise

 **Blake:** _"Ruby, I promise to never runaway. I'll stand by your side and help protect your dreams. So please tell me again, please."_ And then you said it, the three beautiful words I could ever hear with a smile.

 **Ruby:** _"Blake I love you"_ and then you smiled and said

 **Blake:** _"I love you too Ruby!"_

 **Ruby:** and then it happened

 **Blake:** it may have been short, but it felt amazing.

 **Ruby:** I wanted the moment to last forever

 **Blake:** it meant everything me

 **Ruby:** Like a dream come true

 **Blake & Ruby:** It was our first kiss and it finally brought our worlds together

End

A/N: so, I did this one in a style I'm used to also kind of been eager to type this one out too (scene has been swimming in my head for a while). It sounds a bit more angsty while the kissing scene is like an afterthought. Anyway, I hoped you like this short and sports is next up! R&R please! Also thx go to blbeer EhrinforAWhile and LastCorasair for the nice comments major thx to steelbones532 and KHARAKI TAKAN for catching that gaff in chapter 4 (how can you feel a dance hahaha… well I guess you can feel the groove?) as well as readers and followers \/,, (peace)


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug week day 7: Let the games begin!

The two girls stared down each other, gold locking on to silver, a confident smile on each other's face. "you're… pretty good." Ruby complemented her lover as well as new rival. "so… are… you heh heh" Blake smirked. "the room… is… going to close. Ready for the final round?" Ruby asked. "Bring it" Blake answered. With that Ruby tossed the ball, raised her paddle, and served it beginning the final round of Table Tennis.

It all started when the school renovated the rec room adding pool tables, air hockey tables, and of course a tennis table. When team RWBY saw the new and improved room it was safe to saw they were impressed. But no one was more excited then Ruby and Blake. Ruby, when she was younger back on Patch, was very fond of table tennis. Maybe a little to fond of it as she would challenge her sister almost non-stop which lead her to challenging others, soon she became undefeated in the sport on Patch. Blake was also very fond of the sport. When was young she would play it with her father, then her mother, and then both at the same time. Seeing the game in front of her brought up fond memories… of her defeating her parents at the same time.

"Hey Ruby look and air hockey-" Yang tried to grab her sister's attention away from the table tennis before she even would notice but to no avail, Ruby noticed it. "AWESOME A TENNIS TABLE!" Ruby shouted with glee. "You like table tennis?" Blake asked her girlfriend while thinking "how did I not know about this. We could have played together. Sure, I would be giving her a handicap and maybe let her win some but, it still would be fun". Yang answered for her sister with a sigh "Yep… she does, so much I have nightmares about it". This grab Blake attention "what". Yang continued "yeah we play forever, then she started playing other people". "Yep" Ruby chimed in "Nobody on Remnant can beat me". "Oh really" Blake said with a smirk growing on her face. "Yeah… really" Ruby answered. Soon looks appeared on the faces of the two girls. None of which Weiss nor Yang have ever seen.

"Ruby my dearest you shouldn't say silly things" Blake looked down at Ruby.

"Blake my love, are you suggesting that YOU can defeat me at Table Tennis" Ruby looked up at Blake

The two girls stared down each other and soon it was on. They grabbed the paddles, several balls, and positioned themselves at opposite ends of the table, Eyes locking on to each other. "Even if you are my one true love I won't hold back" Blake said readying herself. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Ruby said as she served the ball starting the match.

The game was played with ferocity, reaching near lightning speed, their paddles hitting the ball almost sounded like thunder. Over time their match had even gotten a small crowd, but match had lasted into the night, the only remaining students in the room were Weiss, Yang and Neptune (he wanted to see the game to the end but was getting bored, now he was tossing a small rubber ball against the wall). The game was tied so the final match would determine the winner, nothing can interrupt the it.

As the Ball Neptune tossed against the wall bounced back he fail to catch it. Said ball then bounced on to the tennis table and (with astronomical chance) hit the ball. Blake and Ruby watched in horror as the two balls collided, the two balls then landed on the floor and rolled right toward Professor Goodwitch feet who picked up the two balls and made the announcement that the rec room was now closed for it was the school's curfew. Blake and Ruby watch Goodwitch leave then turn towards Neptune with the fiercest and most freighting eyes one could ever see. "G-G-Guys" Neptune stuttered, gold and silver eyes getting closer. Neptune tried to look for Yang and Weiss they have already left. Soon the gold and silver were on him, all he can do was scream.

A little later the couple headed back to their dorm. "Blake I'm sorry about the game, I don't know what came over me" Ruby said with a regret filled voice. "It's okay Ruby" Blake said "In fact I should apologize too. I got so caught up with the game that I kind of lost myself". "Well lets never do that again" Ruby suggest with Blake added with a smile "and if we do, let's play for fun". "agreed" Ruby said as the two sealed it with a quick kiss. "But you are good" Blake admitted and then suggested "we should team up some time". Ruby smiled "We could be invincible". Both girls laughed. As they made their way down the hall they met Sun. "Hey, you two seen Neptune anywhere?" he asked. Ruby and Blake exchanged glances and continued to walk pass him, quickening their pace. "guys?" Sun asked confused but got no response.

Where was Neptune? He was outside, only in his underwear, hanging from the very top of the flag pole with a black eye and fat lip. Nora skipped by, looked up, and pointed at him a chuckle "ha you messed up Blake and Ruby's table tennis game didn't ya!" Neptune only responded with a weak "uhhh?"

End

A/N: little longer than I expected anyway fun fact about this story, it's a whole lot different then what I was originally gonna write (or type I guess0. At first it was gonna be a short soccer (was thinking Rugby but I know more about soccer) drama with Yang being jelly of Blake (stealing the thunder and Ruby from her) but went with this one instead. Anyways thx to all you readers and reviewers (you know who you are)

p.s. can you guess what the ending is referencing if you can cool if you can't that's cool too \/,, peace


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug week day 8: The Box

It was their sanctuary. When they wanted privacy, (and hide from a certain meddling older sister) it was there, The Box.

It all started before Yang knew about the relationship between her sister and best friend. The couple were unsure as to how Yang would react. But she was okay with it, granted she did give Blake the "hurt her and I'll hurt you even more" talk but she was happy, two of her most favorite people in the world had found love and happiness within each other.

Then she became a third wheel.

When the couple would start reading books and get comfortably close, Yang would burst in "HEY WHAT ARE YOU READING!". When going out on a date, "HEY WHERE'RE YOU TWO GOING, CAN I COME TOO!". When watching a movie, the two would cuddle but before they could even share a kiss, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING! MOVE OVER!" Yang would come and sit between the two.

Ruby loved her sister dearly and Blake couldn't ask for better friend but… with her around they rarely got to be alone with each other.

One day the two decided to try and sneak out of Beacon and head into town for a secret date. They made their way down the hall, Past the rec room, and into the Dorm living room and kitchen. It appears they were in the clear until they heard a certain blonde brawler's whistling coming from the hall. "Ruby! Its Yang!" Blake whispered. She was coming down the hall which would lead into the dorm living room where the lovers were standing. Ruby began to panic searching for a hiding spot "quick in there". "In where?" Blake asked "There!" Ruby pointed at a large empty box which the two jumped into and closed from the inside. They could hear Yang enter the room, sit on the couch, and turned on the T.V. The two waited inside the box for Yang to leave but she remained in the room, watching T.V. (a movie called Camp Campbell). When she finally left, it was the Schools curfew, but it wasn't a total lost for the couple for they had their alone time. They talked and learned even more about each other, even watch silly videos on their scrolls together (granted this gave them some close calls on being discovered by Yang).

Realizing what they had the two took the box into their dorm room and hid it under Blake's bed. They use the box to read together, nap together or just cuddle and kiss, Ruby even doodled in the box, drawing a red heart with the letters "R" and "B" with ladybugs surrounding the it, Blake then added Black roses. The two have found their shelter.

Then Yang found the Box. She opened it to find Blake and Ruby reading and cuddling together. "hey you two… what're you doing?" Yang asked with a nervous smile. "Reading" Blake answered. "and that's all right?" Yang asked with stern face "ugh yes yang" Ruby groaned "you don't have to worry". Yang sighed "I know, I know I don't have anything to worry about". "Then why do you keep interrupting our alone time?" Ruby asked with concern and curiosity on her face. "It's because… I SO lonely! You have each other and… and… what am I supposed to do?" Yang sighed. "… why not hang out with Weiss?" Ruby suggested. "Yeah why not?" Blake added. "Oh yeah I guess I could do that! What do you say we check out that new action movie Weiss?" Yang looked at Weiss who was lying her bed looking at her scroll. Weiss glanced at Yang then returned to her scroll. "I'll take that as a yes" Yang said with a smile. She then walked up to Weiss, lifted her up, and set the snow haired girl over her shoulder. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! UNHAND ME! PUT ME DOWN YOU OAF, YOU BRUTE, YOU FIEND, YOU RUFFIAN, YOU BARBARIAN!" Weiss protest can be heard down the hall. Blake and Ruby watch the two leave then looked at each other with a smile and returned to reading their books inside their box.

End

A/N: Thus, concludes my submission(s?) for Ladybug week 2018 for more Ladybug stuff check out the tumblr blog .com (NOT my blog am not organized for something like that * gives sad* lol) and hopefully you'll enjoy (not just my stories) but ALL the other stories (as well as art) from all the other creators out there! Peace everyone \/,,

P.S.: Also, this story was inspired by "the War for Ruby story" by JustAnotherGuy04! Read it because it is funny!


End file.
